Breaking Out
by Cristal Momo Star
Summary: It takes getting captured for Fang and Iggy to notice something's growing between them. A short story written on a whim. Rated M for later chapter s   It'll now be more than 2 chapters so I can put some action in as requested.  possible future chapters?
1. Cause

Fang opened his eyes. The light blinded him for a few moments, but the smell told him he was no where good. As objects flooded his sight, memories flooded his mind.

Glancing around at the hospital-like room, Fang saw Iggy laying on the other bed. Fang only considered the room hospital-like because wherever the Erasers had taken him, it wasn't a real hospital.

Iggy's eyes were open. He must have been terrified at this point. Fang climbed out of bed, his back aching, and walked over to Iggy's bed. He tapped Iggy's hand and Iggy let out a sigh of relief.

"Fang? Where are we?" He asked.

"Looks like a Hospital, but I don't know." Fang looked around more thoroughly, but still didn't see any indication as to why they were here.

"Someone's coming." Iggy suddenly said in a hushed whisper.

"Come on Ig." Fang said, "There's a window, let's go."

He pulled Iggy up, who winced in pain.

"What's the-" Fang was going to question his friend when he felt his back. There were scratch marks- no doubt left by Erasers- along his back.

Iggy woozily feel forward, leaning on Fang.

"Come on now, I'll help you walk." Fang said. He thought for a moment. Iggy wasn't too heavy for him to carry, but a human body that large was abstract for one person to carry. If he had Max here, it would be a whole lot-

"Fang… they're close…" Iggy said, reminding him of the number one reason they needed to leave. Now.

"Right… Keep your wings in." Fang said, all at once he scooped Iggy up bridal style, and headed for the window.

Feeling around, Iggy propped open the window.

Fang looked down- Not normally an issue for a bird hybrid like himself- but in case he somehow lost his grip, Fang didn't want to send his friend into a death fall.

They were on the first floor, easy stuff.

Fang climbed onto the windowsill, spread his wings, and… Fell.

They fell into a pile of bushes. Fang had flipped them so Iggy would land on him so as not to hurt his back further.

Upon a closer inspection of himself, Fang realized his wings were clipped. Until the feather's grew back, he wouldn't be able to fly. Iggy was the same way.

Iggy, he noted, was whimpering into his shoulder. Fang had no doubt that he'd reopened painful wounds and was nothing but apologetic.

"I'm sorry Ig…" He whispered.

Iggy shook his head as though to say 'It's not your fault, you didn't know' but gripped Fang's sleeves so he didn't cry out.

"We need to get out of these bushes." Fang thought, but as he started to sit up, helping Iggy on the way, he herd the door inside click and quickly laid back down.

"They couldn't have gotten far." One voice said, it belonged to a very angry man. "Look out the window."

A man leaned his head out. "I don't see them sir."

"Search the grounds!" The man barked more orders.

In no time, quicker than Fang could think, the grounds were being swept by a group of armed officers. Fang could see though the bottom of the bushes, but he hoped they were out of sight.

They must have been because one… two… three guards passed right over them. That's when he herd the sound of something rustling in the bushes. An officer was beating them with a stick. Realizing he was getting closer to them, Fang rolled over so he was now on top of Iggy.

Sharp jolts of pain raced across Iggy's back. The unbearable pain made him almost yell. He would have yelled if something hadn't blocked his mouth- Fang's lips.

Iggy gasped slightly as Fang pulled away.

"Sorry." Fang mouthed, "I couldn't think of anything better."

Iggy nodded in understanding, but was sure his face was darker than his strawberry blonde hair now.

"Don't move." Fang said, "Whatever happens, stay safe."

This time Iggy was confused. "What?" Fang didn't answer, instead, Iggy's ears were greeted with the sound of Fang getting up and stepping out of the bushes.

"Okay you found me!" He called to the officers.

Then Iggy herd a mix of screaming, barking of orders, wings spreading to the air, gunfire, and finally… Silence.

No one yelled, there wasn't even a whisper.

"F-Fang?" Iggy said sitting up. Damn it, of all the situations to be a blind kid in… "Fang!" He called louder. Something big must have happened because by now at least one of the guards would have been on him.

One more agonizing moment of silence, then Iggy herd foot steps. Familiar ones that told him his friend was alright. Or at least he was walking.

"Fang." He said again standing up.

Fang rushed over to him and grabbed him. "Don't stand. Did you forget your injured?"

"Actually… Yes." Iggy admitted. His back had gone completely numb.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're going to bleed to death." Fang said, sitting Iggy back on the ground.

Fang pulled off his shirt- having no better medical supplies on hand- and started to shred it.

Iggy listened to the ripping fabric. His mind racing. "Fang?"

"huh?" As he worked, Fang let out a small response.

"What of the guards?"

"Oh, they're out cold."

Iggy nodded. Suddenly he felt Fang's hands grip his shirt.

"Lift your arms." Fang ordered. Iggy followed the order silently. "This may sting, since I don't have the stuff to clean them." Fang said as he wrapped a strip of cloth around Iggy's waste.

Wincing, Iggy gripped Fangs shoulders. This was the first that Iggy had noticed Fang was also now shirtless as his fingers held bare skin.

"Wh-Where do you th-think the others a-are?" Iggy huffed, trying to distract himself from the pain.

"I don't know." Fang said, "All we can do is try to back track to where we were."

"Well w-wherever they are I'm sure th-they're looking for us."

"Of coarse." Fang gave a small smile, grabbing Iggy's hand and touching it to his face.

Iggy smiled too.

Finally Fang had finished Iggy's wraps. Proud of his work, Fang stood up and pulled his friend- gently- along with him.

"Lean on me." He said simply. The other giving a nod as he rested his arm around Fang's shoulders.

Fang then wrapped his arm around Iggy's lower waste, making sure to avoid the worst of the scaring.

They began to walk in the general direction they're natural senses told them was right.

"The first thing we'll do when we meet back up is get you properly treated." Fang said.

"Forget that, I want food." Iggy said laughing, in attempts to lighten the mood.

Fang sighed in contentment. "Fine, then the first thing I'll worry about is getting a shirt."

"Cold?"

"To say the least." Fang admitted using his shirt as the wrap and not one of the guard's was not the smartest thing he'd done, seeing as it was late Fall.

Iggy leaned closer to him. "At least we've got body heat… And our wings." He added. (A/N *to friends* there's that BODY HEAT again)

Fang snickered.

Soon enough, but not soon enough, they found themselves back at their old camp site. Everyone's stuff was still there.

"They must be out searching… I guess we should wait here." Fang said.

"Alright." Iggy agreed, sitting down.

"How are the wraps?" Fang asked, "Are they soaked through?"

No, you wrapped them pretty tight." Iggy admitted, "I think the majority bleeding has stopped."

"That's good." Fang said, grabbing a medical kit from Max's bag. He sat Iggy down and began unwrapping him.

"What about your shirt?" Iggy asked, "Didn't you say you wanted one?"

"I realized something." Fang said, "If Max came back and saw me prettying myself up while you were in medical need, she'd kill me."

They both laughed.

"I would." A voice behind them said. "You're smart."

"Max." Fang said simply, not even turning to her. "How long have we been gone?"

"For about two days." She admitted. "I knew you guys would try to head back to the camp site, so I risked the stay."

"What about the others?" Fang asked, noting a lack of Gazzy, Nudge, or Angel… Or Total.

"They're staying at a cave near by." Max said, "I had their stuff left here so anyone would think we're still here."

"Let me guess, if anything goes wrong-" Iggy said.

"Up and Away. We set up a second base." She nodded.

"Well we're here. Go get them." Fang said.

"Actually we should head to them don't you think." Max said, "I don't want to stay here too much longer."

"But there's an issue." Fang said, "Iggy and I have been clipped."

"What?"

"We can't fly anymore." Fang said, opening his wings.

Max scanned them. "Well… I'll go get the others… Don't…"

"Get captured, don't worry, not on my list." Fang said.

Max nodded uncertainly, taking off into the air.

At this point, Fang had taken proper care of Iggy's injuries and was rewrapping him.

"Fang…" Iggy whispered as though there was someone else there.

"What?"

Iggy, who was already gripping Fang's arms, leaned in for a swift kiss on the cheek.

Fang stared for a minute, mouth slightly open with nothing to say.

Iggy listened for something, anything to indicate Fang's emotion. Fat chance.

The only sensation Iggy felt was the sudden bursting one of Fang's lips to his.

His whole body's senses went hay wire. His grip on Fang tightened.

The kiss broke off, with both boys breathing slightly irregularly. Iggy's face was red, but he leaned in to Fang, his head resting on Fang's chest.

"Um… Guys?" Max said. "Iggy are you alright!" Nudge's overly loud, but concerning voice made Iggy sit straight up with realization.

"I just felt dizzy…" He said.

Fang and Max shared a glance, or more, Max looked at Fang who quickly looked away.

"No." Nudge said, "I mean, are your wounds alright?"

"Uh yeah, Fang took care of them." Iggy rubbed the back of his head.

"That's good." She said, letting out a soft sigh.

"So how are we going to travel?" Gazzy asked. Max had filled them in along the way.

"Good question." Max said.

"Simple." Fang said, "We travel through woods and cities. Thick places where we'd be hard to see."

"That's not a bad idea." Max said, "They will surely be looking for us on the ground, but really they're no better off than when we're in the air."

"Right, and if we get found, we kick butt." Fang said simply.

"I think we should stay another night here though." Max said, so Iggy can rest.

"Don't worry about me." Iggy said, "I'm okay for travel. I'll just lean on Fang if I get a little tired."

Max thought it over. "Well, if you get too tired, just let us know. We can our time. It's not like we're really going to make progress on land anyway."

Everyone nodded in general agreement, and so they packed their things and began traveling.

"Honestly." Max admitted after about a mile of walking, "I'm impressed. They must be getting smarter, I mean, clipping wings. Why didn't they think of that before."

"I'm glad you're so happy." Fang muttered.

"You know that's not really what I meant." Max huffed, "I'm just saying they're really keeping us on our toes."

"They really want us that's for sure." Iggy said.

"Aren't you worried Max?" Gazzy asked, "I mean, they did all that to Fang and Iggy, but you're the one they really want. What do you think they'd do to you if they got a hold of you."

"I'd rather not-" Max tried to speak before being interrupted by Fang.

"Clip her wings, and break her legs." He said in an attempt at comedy that didn't phase Max.

"Or at least properly lock the room she's in." Iggy said.

"Good point." Fang nodded, "We just opened the window and jumped out…. Right into a bush."

Iggy tripped over a rock, tripping onto Fang's back, pushing him forward slightly.

"Sorry." Iggy said, "It's hard for me to walk forest floors like this."

"I understand." Fang said, "Getting tired yet?" He was a little too hopeful that he was.

"Uh… Yeah, a little… Can I?"

Fang pulled Iggy to the side of him and held out his arm for Iggy to wrap his around. Fang pulled his arm, with Iggy attached, closer to him so Iggy could rest his head on Fang's shoulder.

"Aw." Max said, "Where's a camera when you need one?" Fang glared and Iggy blushed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Fang asked.

"That Iggy makes a great girlfriend." Gazzy blurted out, making the rest of the group- Minus Iggy and Fang- laugh.

"I didn't know they were gay." Total said, trotting next to Angel.

"Gay?" Angel asked wide eyed. She looked at Total, who looked at Max, who was staring daggers.

"Um… Ask your Mom." He said.

Angel turned to Max.

"Um… Well honey…" She thought hard for a simple way to explain it to a little girl. "You know when kids get older and boys and girls start to fall in love?"

Angel nodded, wide eyed and curious, like all children.

"Well being Gay is when a boy falls in love with another boy, instead of a girl."

"So Fang and Iggy are in love!" She yelped, "Yay!" Jumping up, she spun in a little circle mid-air, then came down.

"Um no sweetie." Max said, calming her down. "We were just making jokes that they were."

Angel looked at the two. Iggy's head was down so no one could see his blush, and Fang looked thoroughly irritated.

"Oh…" Angel said, disappointed.

About an hour latter the flock stopped for the night. The youngest three, and the dog, were sleeping, and Max was doing some recon.

Iggy sat down on a stump and Fnag leaned down to rewrap him.

"This should be the last time I need to do this." Fang said, taking off Iggy's shirt.

Iggy knocked on the stump he was sitting on jokingly. "Not that I would mind…" He mumbled.

"What?" Fang looked up.

"Nothing."

Fang sighed. "Iggy… About earlier…" He spoke softly, "What they were talking about-"

"You mean about being… Gay?" Iggy said.

"Yeah." Fang pulled off the last wrap. "Do you-?"

"Think maybe…"

"We are?" They both said at once.

"M-Maybe…" Iggy said after silence. His fingers went to Fang's shoulder "Because when I touch you I feel-"

Fang leaned in, his lips brushing Iggy's stomach. "And when I kiss you I think-"

"And when I see you I wonder-" Both looked up at the sound of Max's voice. She wasn't angry, or confused, she was smirking.

There was agonizing silence as Fang and Max stared at each other, holding one of their quiet conversations.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked finally.

"We've been found out." Fang said finishing the wraps.

"Found out?" Max raised an eyebrow. "What were you about to do?"

"Not what I meant." Fang said.

The rest of the flock wouldn't find out about the new scandal until morning, when Nudge woke to Fang on the stump with Iggy on his lap facing him in a fierce make out session.


	2. Time

A little bit of action in this chapter (YAY PEER PRESSURE! Just kidding ^_^)… and of coarse romance.

This is a bit more of a "Normal" flock life chapter with some Figgy stuff shoved in here and pushed over there *continues mumbling to self*

It had been two weeks since the declaration of Fang and Iggy's love. Iggy was fully healed, and everyone was flight able, so the flock had taken to the sky.

They were currently residing in an abandoned subway train under New York city. It wasn't the most scenic site they'd been to, but it was nicer to sleep on than a forest floor.

Most of the flock had fallen asleep sprawled across the green seating, but Fang and Iggy had fallen asleep sitting. Iggy was leaning on Fang's shoulder, and Fang was leaning on Iggy's head.

Truthfully nether of them were sleeping, nether of them could sleep. They sat watching the others, unaware that even each other was awake.

It wasn't until Iggy sighed contently that they realized the situation.

"Iggy?" Fang whispered.

"Fang? Did I wake you?" Iggy whispered back.

"No…" Fang said, pulling away slightly so they could look at each other… well… you know. "I was already awake."

"Me too." Iggy said laughing slightly. "Wow talk about oblivious."

Fang chuckled. "Hey… um, should we change cars? So we don't wake the others?"

"Good idea." Silently the two stood up and went to the next car over, careful not to step on total- who'd rolled off his seat- as they left.

Quietly, Fang shut the door behind both of them. Iggy sat down, making small circles with his finger on the seat.

"So um…" He said softly, "What do you want…. To…" His voice slowly came to a stop as Fang came over.

He placed one knee on ether side of Iggy, hovering over his lap. He then placed his hands on Iggy's cheeks, leaning in to kiss him.

Iggy reached up and wrapped his arms around Fang's neck. They'd done this sort of thing a lot, but Iggy never got tired of it.

Fang kept his lips on Iggy's, but his hands slowly trailed. They slid down the front of Iggy's shirt, down his sides, then back up under his shirt.

Gasping, Iggy muttered "F-Fang?"

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Fang said, his mouth only inches away from Iggys. As soon as the words left him, he pressed again for another kiss. He entered Iggy's mouth, exploring it, making Iggy moan slightly.

But all good things must come to an end.

_BOOM!_

"_Fang! Iggy!" Max's voice yelled in desperation for the whereabouts of her flock. _

"_We're in here." Fang said, covering Iggy from the smoke of impact._

_It didn't take long for the Erasers to come charging in. _

"_No Ari this time?" Fang asked, scanning them over. _

"_No up and away ether." Max said, "we have to fight our way through them!"_

"_Right." In no time at all Fang charged an Eraser with his side, ramming it in the gut with his elbow._

_Iggy dropped back on one foot and hand, using the other hand for balance, and his other leg to sweep under three Erasers. They went tumbling down, right into Max and Nudge's fists. _

"_This poses a lot of questions." Gazzy said as he jumped up to kick an Eraser in the face, "Like how do they keep finding us, and WHEN DO THEY SLEEP!"_

"_We seriously need to get the name of their coffee shop." Iggy added, giving one a swift uppercut._

_One by one they managed to fight their way through the group of hairy hybrids, but they weren't home free yet. They still had to make it out of the subway. _

_Fang began running towards an exit, causing an Eraser to chaise him to which he flipped backwards and kicked the back of said Eraser's neck. With a loud thud and crack, the Eraser left a nice mark on the pavement. _

_Fang waited for movement, and when it came, he stepped on the Eraser's head, determined to make its snout non existent._

"_Ahn!" The Eraser could wait. Instead Fang ran to the one now holding Iggy in a neck lock. Its free hand gripped Iggy's stomach, daring Fang to get closer._

_Feeling the claws to his stomach, Iggy fell still. Thrashing around would only encourage the Eraser's need to see his blood. Though he was blind, he knew by the snickers of the Eraser, and the hold he was in that he was in a hostage situation._

_Suddenly the Eraser yelped in pain. Iggy smiled._

"_Thank's Total." He said as the Eraser dropped him to shake the dog off._

"_You should look down for once." Total said as he did a back flip off the Eraser's arm._

_Finally they were home free. The exit wasn't being blocked, and no one was incapacitated so they took off._

_Shooting straight up when they reached the night air, they listened for the sounds of following wolves._

_Nothing._

"_Alright, how is everybody holding up?" Max asked._

"_I'm doing fine." Nudge said._

"_Good." Gazzy and Angel said._

"_Fantastic, never better." Total yipped from Nudge's arms. _

_Max looked over and smiled slightly at the sight. Fang was in front of Iggy, one hand on Iggy's face, the other gently resting on his slightly bruised neck. Iggy's hands were on Fang's shoulders, trying to assure him that he was fine, which he was. _

_Fang hesitantly let go and turned to the staring flock._

"_Aw~" Angel said, "Max they're cute~"_

_Max glanced, slightly concerned, at Angel. She gave her a soft smile and nodded half heartedly. She was getting a little overjoyed over such a simple thing._

_With everyone in check the flock took off. _

"_Where to now?" Fang asked after about thirty minutes of flying._

"_Some nice cave maybe?" Max said, "Somewhere for us to finish resting at least."_

"_I agree." Gazzy yawned. Max flew over him and ruffled his hair._

"_I see mountains." Nudge said, "There should be a cave their right? I wonder if there will be hawks there. Flying with the hawks was fun right Fang? The sun will be coming up soon, I know because of where the moon is. I wonder if we'll get to see the sun rise come over the mountains, that would be so pretty. If there are hawks there we have to fly with them at sunrise. The sky will be all pink and orange and pretty. I guess even if they aren't hawks, any bird will do."_

"_Nudge." Max said calmly, but clearly irritated to Fang. "Thank you for sharing your thoughts…. All of them, but I'm really tired and it's hard for me to think while someone's talking."_

"_Oh… Sorry." She said. She was only upset for a second before Max smiled apologetically to her._

_Iggy yawned and whispered to Fang. "I didn't get a wink all night." _

"_Me ether." Fang said, "Seize the moment when we get it next time."_

_Iggy nodded._

_And that's what they did. As the flock flew towards the mountains, Max saw a cave- which was bird/bat free- where they decided to rest. _

"_We should be Eraser free for quite a few hours." Max said, "Everyone rest up, I'll take this shift."_

_Angel and Nudge curled next to each other with Total between them. Gazzy sprawled himself across an odd rock formation. Max smiled at her young ones and whispered goodnight to their already sleeping faces. _

_Then she looked over to see Fang and Iggy laying next to each other. Iggy was facing away from Fang, but he was pulled so close by Fang's grip around his stomach, that even if he wanted to turn Max was doubtful he could. Both of their legs were slightly bent, Fang's leaning into Iggys. Max also noticed Fang give Iggy a small kiss on the back of his head before drifting off._

"_Rest up." She sat out on the cave's ledge. Though Nudge said she wanted to see the sun rise, Max wasn't going to wake her from what little peace her- or any of them- ever got. _

"_Aw~" Angel said, making Iggy and Fang shoot up._

"_Shhh!" Max insisted, but the rest of the flock was already waking._

"_Hm?" Fang said, glancing around. "Wait…. Max? Why didn't you get me up so you could rest?"_

"_I couldn't sleep anyway." Max shrugged. "Besides, I didn't want to disturb you."_

"_She would have been in trouble if she did." Gazzy laughed as his sister stared bright eyed at the two. Iggy was sitting inbetween Fang's legs as they both stretched and woke up completely._

"_We don't have anything to fix right now do we?" Iggy said._

"_Nope." Max said, "But we've got some money, so why don't we stop at an Ihop or something?"_

"_Can we go to an Ifly instead?" Gazzy chuckled at his little joke._

"_Yeah where the mutants go to eat." Iggy added. "I wouldn't mind that sort of thing."_

"_Maybe it'll happen some day." Angel said, "You know, once the end of the world happens."_

"_There she goes again…" Max uttered under her breath._

_Sure enough, the town closest to them had an Ihop, which they entered making sure their wings were tucked in tight and leaving Total to run around outside._

"_Can't he go in?' Angel asked._

"_No honey, I'm sorry." Max said, not really sorry at all._

_Total Huffed, but jumped down. "I'll keep myself from the dog catchers."_

_The workers gave them odd glances, as though a group of kids couldn't go anywhere by themselves without causing trouble._

_Max, Iggy, and Fang ordered for all six of them (They were planning on feeding Total left overs when they got out.)_

_Though they felt odd (not like that was new) with everyone glancing at them, they ate quickly and left._

"_That was fun." Fang said sarcastically._

"_They were looking at us like we could sprout wings any second and fly away." Max said. There was a moment of silence before they all cracked up laughing._

_Total ran out from a bush, 'Hey, you got something for me?" He rushed over to Iggy who was holding the foam container._

"_Lets find a place to think first." Max said, picking him up. "There's a park not too far from here, I saw it before we landed."_

_The park was large, the playground itself wasn't too exceptional, but the woods next to it would do for now. The flock filtered in casually, Max promising to bring Angel, Total, and Gazzy back to the playground for awhile. _

"_With any luck, Nudge will go too." Fang uttered under his breath, making Iggy smile and blush slightly._


	3. Effect

XXX

This Chapter is for Sarah's "IMAGINATION"

(it also MAY be the last chapter)

By the way, I also like to keep the language fairly clean. I know the point is mute since it's full out porn, but if people yelling "OH FUCK YES!" Is your thing, I apologize, there will be none of that. I don't mind being smutty, but I'm not smutty about it XD

"**Okay, we're going to the park now, who's coming?" Max asked after the flock had gotten their bearings at the new camp site.**

"**I'll come too." Nudge said. Fang smiled, just as he had hoped.**

"**Hey Max." Fang said before they left. "Iggy and I are going to go exploring…"**

"**Don't wait up?' She asked, already knowing his answer.**

**Fang nodded. "If something bad happens, we'll call."**

"**Alright." Max wasn't too sure of herself on this decision, but it was Iggy and Fang, they could handle themselves… Well at least since they were awake this time. **

"**Where are we going to go?" Iggy asked.**

"**Exploring." Fang said again. He grabbed Iggy's hand and lead him away from the camp site.**

"**How far are we going to go?" Iggy asked, counting the paces out of camp.**

"**Not too far." Fang said, "I just thought… ah there…" He brought Iggy over to a large tree, leaning him against it.**

**Iggy felt Fang's hand leave his, then resting on the tree next to his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but was immersed in Fang's lips. Once again Fang entered his mouth. His body was pressed tightly to Iggy's- which was new- pinning him to the tree. Fang's tongue brushed Iggy's lower lip, making him gasp.**

**Iggy noticed two things. The first was that something hard was pressing against his leg. The second was that his pants were getting tight.**

"**Fang…" He muttered, new to the burning lustful sensation.**

**Fang pulled back slightly. "Ig…?" He was questioning his own sanity. How could he be so quick to do something like that? He didn't even give Ig- What is Iggy doing!**

**No one else's hands worked like butterflies. Fang didn't mind Iggy touching him, it was what he was doing with those butterfly hands that confused him. Trying to think of how to respond to the action, he herd his belt hit the ground.**

"**Ig?" He said again.**

"**There." Iggy huffed. Fang's pants felt loser. "Wait." that wouldn't do. They still seemed tight. Unaware that Fang was redder than he'd ever been, Iggy unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.**

**He couldn't believe Iggy was doing this. But he was also happy, happy that Ig was okay with all of this.**

"**I…" Fang started.**

**Iggy grabbed Fang's shoulders and pulled him back in. **

**Though Iggy was acting tough, Fang noticed his legs shaking slightly. Gently he slid Iggy down the tree, himself going along.**

**The first thing he would do is return Iggy's favor. He took hold of the blind boy's pant rims, moving his fingers along them until he got to the button.**

**Iggy's mouth opened in a slight surprised gasp. Fang realized Iggy would have no warning of anything if he wasn't told. But he looked up to see Iggy smiling down towards Fang's fingers. He was blushing and gripping Fang's shoulders slightly, he didn't really seem to mind.**

**Slowly Fang moved the zipper down. After this he pulled down Iggy's boxers, revealing his member.**

**Iggy's grip tightened as the cold air brushed across his exposed skin.**

**Fang placed his hand on Iggy's lower stomach, right above his target. He looked at Iggy, who looked extremely nerves. Leaning in, he gave his lover a peck on the forehead to comfort him. (Haha bird humor… *crickets* FINE! Read your damn Yaoi!)**

**Fang looked back to Iggy's lower body. His hand moved down, wrapping around the member. Iggy moaned then blushed deeper, biting his lower lip.**

**Fang slowly ran his hand up and down the member, he gently twirled the head, examining exactly what it is he was dealing with. A small amount of Pre-cum was on his finger. He pulled his hand in front of his face. Rubbing to fingers together and pulling them apart, Fang examined the substance. He was pretty sure a demon must have possessed him next because he followed the sudden urge to stick said fingers in his mouth.**

**Iggy herd the wet noise, and blushed.**

"**Fang y-you didn't!" He gasped, unable to comprehend how unsanitary that was.**

**I did…? Fang thought, but he didn't say anything. He just placed his hand back on Iggy's member and began stroking it. **

**Iggy's body shivered. At first Fang moved slowly and gently. He began to pick up speed making Iggy's back arch in pleasure. **

**His wings flexed with pleasure. Fang's hand was sending him into a lustful trance. Suddenly he started to tug on him. He couldn't help it. He bucked up in rhythm with the hand.**

"**Ig…" Fang whispered, "You're so… beautiful." **

**Iggy wasn't sure how red he already was, or if he could get redder, but his face got hotter with the compliment.**

**He felt like he was going to burst. Fang's hand tugged at him in the greatest of ways. Despite the urge to release, Iggy knew Fang was still hard.**

"**Ahn W-Wait Fang." He said, placing his hands on Fang's arm. **

**Glancing up, Fang stopped.**

"**Wh-What about you?"**

"**Oh, don't worry about that for now." Fang said, continuing the strokes and tugs.**

"**F-For now?" Iggy moaned. He knew he couldn't hold himself much longer. He leaned forward, gripping Fang's shoulders tightly. He let out a moan, huskier than his normal voice, as he released himself onto Fang.**

**Smiling, Fang continued to stroke Iggy until he stopped bucking, slowly relaxing him out of the orgasm. He gently laid Iggy back against the tree. **

**His chest heaved. Did that… Really just happen? **

**Glancing at his hands, Fang was debating what to do with his sticky hands. Not lick them, that's for sure. He shrugged and whipped them on his pants. He'd clean that latter.**

**Fang watched as Iggy's breathing calmed. "Ig…" He whispered.**

**Iggy was aware that Fang had neglected himself through pleasing him, so he nodded without Fang having to ask.**

**Smiling softly, Fang leaned over Iggy, his member was twitching and throbbing with anticipation of the events about to unfold. Fang pressed one finger into Iggy's entrance, kissing him as he did. He held Iggy's mouth close, taking in the moan and whimpers. A second finger entered, stretching and preparing Iggy so he wouldn't get torn. Fang couldn't imagine hurting that perfect flesh. **

**A third and final finger was inserted, and Fang couldn't help but notice that Iggy was once again hard, pressing against his stomach.**

**Iggy forced his mouth closer to Fangs- if that was even possible at this point- as Fang finally lined himself up.**

**Slowly- painfully so- Fang pushed into Iggy. The second his full length had invaded his lover, he slid back out. He repeated this motion a few times, allowing Iggy to adjust to the intrusion.**

**Wiggling awkwardly, Iggy positioned himself so he could relax more and feel less pain. He spread his legs wide- after having shaken his pants and boxers off completely, giving Fang plenty of room.**

"**Ig.." Fang whispered, thrusting into his lover. "Tell me if I need to stop." He could tell from Iggy's breath that he was worried. **

**Iggy nodded, but stayed quiet. For now, Fang would continue thrusting. His movements got harder and faster, but he took everything in stride so as not to push Iggy too far too soon. Working in rhythm with Fang, Iggy thrust upward.**

"**F-Fang…" Iggy breathed, "I… I don't think… I can… last much longer…" He moaned. **

"**Me… ether." Fang said between thrusts.**

**Not long after Fang thrust into Iggy and caused a sharp moan to escape him. "Ah Fang!" He begged. Fang thrust into the same spot, causing another moan to erupt from Iggy. **

**Fang couldn't last any longer, with one more hard thrust he released into Iggy. Simultaneously Iggy released onto Fang's stomach. **

**Fang held himself for another moment before pulling out. Both boys were panting heavily as Fang laid next to Iggy.**

"**Fang… I love you." Iggy whispered.**

"**I love you too Ig." Fang said.**

**A moment later Fang sat up… "We should um… clean up and head back…"**

**Iggy nodded. "There's a pond near by." Iggy said, "I hear the water." **

"**Alright." Fang stood up slowly, then grabbed Iggy and pulled him up.**

**The two traveled to the pond and took a quick bath. By the time they returned to the camp the others were back and full of questions- except Max, who knew- that were ignored by the pair that dozed off next to each other by the fire.**


End file.
